DH-17 Blaster Pistol
The DH-17 is a fully-automatic blaster pistol featured in Star Wars Battlefront ''and ''Star Wars Battlefront II. It is commonly affiliated with members of the Rebel Alliance. Design The DH-17 Blaster Pistol is a small Blaster Pistol featuring a large metallic barrel fitted with cooling vents and a small emitter nozzle. Mounted on top of the blaster is its bullet-shaped scope, below which lies the blaster's basic trigger guard and grip. History The DH-17 was a blaster pistol used during the Galactic Civil War occasionally by troops of the Galactic Empire and as a standard firearm to the Rebel Alliance. Notably, the blaster can be seen by Rebel soldiers aboard the Tantive IV during the opening scenes of A New Hope, as well as its continuity scene at the very end of Rogue One. It was produced by BlasTech Industries. Star Wars Battlefront Skirmish The DH-17 blaster is possessed by some basic Rebel infantry on Skirmish mode on all difficulties. Tips *'Advantages:' by virtue of its high RPM and low heat per shot, as well as workable damage, the DH-17 solidifies itself as a powerful, popular, and equally easy to use medium range blaster in Star Wars Battlefront. Its ability to 4-shot infantry without any damage modifiers in exchange for less than one-fifth of its heat should not be undermined, allowing it to go toe-to-toe with many of the game's juggernauts. *'Disadvantages:' its damage drop-off ─ proportionally the worst in the game, in fact ─ in combination with high spread and low accuracy at range makes the blaster complete dead-weight at range, relegating it to a few specific short-range maps or confined areas of larger ones. As a result, the DH-17 is very situational, and struggles to complete with a good portion of the metagame. Usage Inhibited by these defects, the DH-17 is strictly a close-to-medium range weapon, performing at its best on smaller maps featuring on game modes like Blast and Cargo. The blaster hits its maximum damage of 25 up to 25m, before very swiftly falling on a steep decline down to 5 damage at 40m. Picking on Heavy Blasters is optimal, although just about any low RPM falls to the DH-17; even more powerful weapons lose to its incredibly high rate of fire and low heat per shot. Load out Use of Explosive Shot remedies its low accuracy by adding splash damage, and capitalises on its high Cooling Power, in addition to making the standard 4-shot kill into a 3-shot kill. Berserker Trait is a good counter to the omnipresent Bodyguard Trait. Use of long-range rifles, such as the Pulse Cannon, help remedy its low offensive power at long range. Counters Users of the DH-17 are easily rained upon at longer distances, where fighting back generally is not an option, leaving it susceptible to weapons that function well at range, such as the A280C or EE-3. At closer ranges, due to the blaster's below-average damage output, more powerful blasters like the EE-4 and CA-87 stop it in its tracks. Nien Nunb's DH-17 Gallery Carl-palacios-dh-17-01.jpg|Promotional image of the DC-17. External links * http://symthic.com/battlefront-weapon-info?w=DH-17 ─ DH-17 Blaster stats on Symthic.com References Category:Pistol Category:Blaster Pistols Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Weapons in Star Wars Battlefront (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Star Wars Battlefront (DICE)